


Happiness and Plants

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, i am now obsessed with jetru, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: A mini fic about Jetru after the war
Relationships: Haru/Jet (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Happiness and Plants

Jet walked back into his house holding groceries in his arms. “Huh, usually the kids would be down here right now”, he thought to himself, looking around the floor as he walked to the kitchen to set the groceries down. He looked around again. “Where is everyone?”, he asked himself as he looked at the toys that were scattered everywhere. 

He soon heard sounds coming from upstairs, and after messing around for a dagger, he slowly walked up the stairs, ready to fight. 

When he got there however, he saw all of the kids surrounding Haru, who was currently pointing at a small plant. “…But you have to be sure that you don’t water them too much. You don’t want to harm the plant”, Haru was saying as he gently touched the leaves. 

Jet softly chuckled, leaning against the doorway as he listened. 

Haru looked up from the kids for a minute and his eyes met Jet’s. He gave him a soft smile before looking back down at the kids. 

Jet watched him talk for a bit before starting to cross the room to end up standing behind Haru. Some of the kids noticed him, but Jet put his finger to his mouth, telling the kids to stay quiet. Of course Haru didn’t notice him, he was too involved with his plants. Jet loved that about him, and it proved to be perfect once more, as Jet moved behind him and made a silly face as he looked at the kids. 

The kids erupted into laughter and Jet grinned before placing a kiss on Haru’s head. 

Haru tilted his head back and gave him a small pout before laughing softly before looking back down. 

“Well, I guess I’ve been talking too much about plants, so let’s go downstairs, food will be ready soon.”, Haru said, getting up with the kids. 

The kids instantly ran out of the room, causing Jet to laugh, and Haru to shake his head fondly at the others. 

Jet threw his arm around Haru and gave him a grin. 

“You’re annoying, you know that?”, Haru said teasingly, putting his head onto Jet’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. I do. You still love me.”, Jet replied with a smirk.

“Yeah. I do”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you for reading this!! I hope you liked it!! First of all I would like to thank Ibaa for introducing me to them so thank you babe!
> 
> Also come find me on tumblr @ zombiejune


End file.
